


Endless Love

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NKOTB are doing an After Party in Europe when Donnie and Jon sing to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

NKOTB are doing an after party on their European tour in Amsterdam. They just got finished with their concert in front of a thousand or more screaming fans. Donnie goes around to the DJ booth and says something in Cheapshot’s ear and he nods. Donnie pulls Jon up to the front of the stage hands him a mic just as Endless Love starts to play.  
Donnie starts off singing.

My love,   
There's only you in my life   
the only thing that's right.  
Jon starts to get embarrassed and run away but Donnie stops him and shakes his head as he continues singing the next verse.

My first love   
you’re every breath that I take   
you're every step I make  
Donnie whispers in Jon’s ear, “Please sing with me.”  
Jon lifts up his mic.  
And I  
I want to share   
all my love with you  
No one else will do...  
Donnie sings the next part,  
And your eyes   
your eyes, your eyes  
Both of them sing.  
They tell me how much you care   
Ooh yes, you will always be   
My endless love   
Two hearts,   
Two hearts that beat as one   
Our lives have just begun  
Both of them sing.  
My love, my love  
my endless love  
As the song continues they stare deeply into each others eyes. Jon can see Donnie’s eyes are starting to tear up as does his but they are really good at not letting their emotions get the best of them. I mean not here, not in front of all these people. As the song ends and it feels like the room isn’t spinning and Jon realizes that it isn’t just them anymore he looks around at the screaming crowd and quickly retreats back to one of the dressing rooms. Donnie hands his mic off to Jordan and runs to go and find him.  
“Jon, Jon!” Donnie calls after him.  
Jon runs into one of the dressing rooms and shuts the door locking it behind him and leans up against it.  
“Jon, I know you are in there...let me in.” Donnie shouts through the door.  
Jon takes a deep breath and unlocks the door and opens it as Donnie rushes through.  
“Are you alright babe?” Donnie asks.  
“Yeah, I can’t believe you did that though.” Jon replies.  
“What sing to you, I always sing to you?” Donnie says.  
“Not like that you don’t.” Jon says.  
Donnie starts to walk towards him, “I love you Jon, and I don’t care who knows it.”   
“I love you too, but that was a bit much don’t you think?” Jon asks.  
Donnie stood there for a moment, “no actually I don’t.”   
Donnie stands in front of Jon and for what feels like minutes they stare into each others eyes trying to figure out which one will crack first.  
Donnie grabs him and pins him up against the wall kissing him feverishly. Jon returns the kiss with just as much passion as their tongues dance in each other’s mouth.   
“Oh god baby, I love you so much.” Donnie says breathlessly.  
Jon smiles his sexy shy smile and starts to unzip Donnie’s pants. Donnie places both hands on the wall next to Jon’s head as Jon kneels down taking Donnie’s cock inside his mouth and starts to slowly suck the tip.  
“Yessss!” Donnie hisses.  
Jon takes Donnie’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until the tip is at the base of this throat. He bobs his head in and out and starts to quicken the pace.   
“Oh god Jon, don’t stop!” Donnie growls.  
Jon takes his balls with his hand and plays with them as he sucks faster and faster on Donnie’s cock.   
“Oh Jon, I am going to cum!” Donnie cries.  
Jon continues to bob his head as Donnie comes again and again milking him dry.   
Donnie stands Jon up and turns him around so he is facing the wall and reaches around and unzips his pants letting them drop to the ground. He spits in his hand so he can lube his cock as he slowly eases himself inside Jon.  
“Ahhh!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie reaches around and starts to stroke Jon’s cock keeping the rhythm with his thrusts as he starts to faster and faster inside Jon.   
“Oh fuck!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie pounds harder and harder still keeping the rhythm with his hand stroking Jon’s cock.  
Donnie leans in and starts to nibble from Jon’s neck to his earlobe.  
“Almost there.” Donnie whispers.  
“Yessss!” Jon cries out.  
Donnie thrusts and strokes a few more times before they both cry out as they come together.  
As they slide down slowly to the floor holding each other Donnie moves Jon’s head around and kisses him passionately.  
“I meant every word in that song.” Donnie whispers.  
Jon smiles, “I did too baby.”   
They smile at each other and a few moments later they get ready and head back to the after party.


End file.
